


October Drabble

by whimstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimstories/pseuds/whimstories
Summary: Marinette doesn't pick up guys at amusement parks- even if they shamelessly flirt throughout the entire ride.





	October Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I drafted this in October as a drabble, but I didn't have an ending until recently but then I revised it so much it has less plot than the original lack of plot.
> 
> I swear every Marichat ends up to be a test of my bad pick up lines and puns knowledge.
> 
> I always write to improve, so comments and critiques are welcome! Please rip this to bits! Thank you!

Disneyland Paris, a park filled with laughter and colorful show tunes which create a chime of happiness that swims together to a chorus. Marinette and Alya enter the bustling queue of Phantom Manor when Alya jokes about a co-worker who tried to flirt with raccoon after a bar run. When Marinette can't contain her laughter, its a display easily lost in the crowds of happy families.

As she laughs, green eyes on a bright blonde male latches to her. His face is open and has lovely soft features around his jaw line and nose. In her playful glee, she winks at the guy. Then, to her surprise and joy, he beams in return. Marinette laughs more at the cute display, but Alya assumes its the amusement of her story and continues talking.

Marinette's gaze resolutely does not search the male out again. Flirting between single adults is like kids making eye contact when catching a spectacle. Its a silent camaraderie in the human amazement.

Besides, she's not the type of girl to pull a guy at an amusement park. The most that amounts to is making out in the middle of a ride then walking away like the flush on your cheeks is from hyper gravity instead of hyper stimulation.

—

After passing the first railing of the queue, Alya and Marinette play the game of "Desert Island" to pass the time. They always play an array of games as they wait in line because lines are technically part of the amusement park experience.

"Okay, stuck on an island. You have control over three animals, which do you chose?" Alya asks.

"Is it the entire species of an animal or one animal?"

"What's the difference?"

Marinette punctuates the air. "I want to escape Alya, you know how I play."

"When we talked movies, you didn't seem to think about escaping." She accuses.

"Excuse me? The Incredibles has an amazing superhero soundtrack, which empowers me to take action. Then Pirates of the Caribbean has an example of a bad boat I can build."

"Devil Wears Prada?"

"Reminds me of my roots. I need to hold strong to my values as a designer."

Alya huffs a laugh and gestures at the air, "Fine. Only three animals. An entire species would be too easy."

Marinette leans one arm on the railing. Her gaze drifts to the blonde, unwittingly since he's right across from her. The guy half sits on the railing and looks intently at the ground. Another brown male is whispering in his direction with a mischievous expression.

No one else is pivoted in their direction so its a guys' day at Disneyland. Unless their girlfriends are at another ride-and she had the audacity to wink at one of them. Her face scrunches.

"Box jellyfish, snowy owl, killer whale." Marinette decides.

"Of course you couldn't just say jellyfish, owl, and whale?"Alya asks.

"Box jellyfish are the most poisonous creatures in the sea, so thye can hunt for food or clear a path. A killer whale can help pull a rudimentary boat and, being the top of the food chain, I'm again protected in the ocean."

"And the snowy owl?"

"I need a companion and I like Hedwig." Marinette beams.

"How about a grizzly bear, killer whale, and eurasian eagle-owl?"

This voice doesn't come from Alya. They turn and across the railing the blonde latches to Marinette's gaze.

She quirks a smile at him. "Okay?"

"If extinct animals were allowed, I would get a pterodactyl, but I'm most vulnerable at night so a nocturnal bird is ideal. The eurasian-owl is big and very territorial, which gives me time to be alerted of danger, " The male explains. "The killer whale is an obvious choice and a bear could fish better than I ever could, so I've got food by the gallon."

Marinette chimes,"However, you would need a huge boat to hold that bear."

His eyes are solemn and serious but his upturned mouth says something else. "I know a thing or two about gathering massive amounts of wood."

When Marinette's mouth twists, his face turns a comical blankness as his brain catches up with his words. The facepalm from his friend says it all.

"On second thought, no boat would be large enough to carry that ego."

"Marinette!" Alya slaps her shoulder but can't hide her smile behind her hand. The male's friend is also chuckling and shoves at the blonde's shoulder.

"You were asking for that one, dude."

The line pulls the men forward so the blonde struggles to fix his blunder. "I-I didn't mean—well I did, but the way I phrased it—"

Marinette cheerfully waves away any ideas of further flirting with that particular male.

—

"Hey Mari, those guys are headed over here." Alya mentions after they enter the mansion.

"Ugh, do you think we can hide behind some kids? He might want to carve my name into one of these tombstones."

"Include your number, and I'm sure he'd accommodate."

The guys make their way through the round room, navigating past patrons as they enter. The friend starts, "So, what brings such beautiful women to one of the happiest places on earth?"

"Spirits." Alya responds, miming a drinking motion.

"I always knew Disney was a large conglomerate cover for a lucrative brewery." The friend responds. "I'm Nino, by the way. My big headed friend is Adrien."

Alya introduces their names as well before Nino and Alya fall into conversation at the side, leaving Adrien and Marinette to begin a silent staring competition.

He rubs the back of his neck before saying, "What I said before—"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupts. "Even making horrible dick jabs in the vicinity of children with their family doesn't put you at the worst I've ever heard."

His posture relaxes and the confident slant of his mouth returns. "Either you're a forgiving angel or rising above my gender is nothing better than keeping my clothes on in public?"

"Essentially," She jokes. They begin their silent staring again and his glittering green eyes in the candlelit room makes her hands restless. There was something about the open expression and attractively fit body that charmed her to imagine ruffling him up. What is that something called again? Oh right—being unfairly attractive without a girlfriend in sight.

"So, come here often?" She breaks the silence.

He beams at her. She has to squint if she looks too long. "If you want to flirt with me, I can come up with a better line than that."

She purses her lips. " _If_  that's what I'm doing. Alright, try me."

"Do you work as a ghost part-time?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow. "Cause you're dead gorgeous."

She doesn't smile. Its an effort, she admits. "How long were you holding on to that one?"

"Only when I caught sight of you."

"If you look too long, I'll lure you to the depths," Marinette teases "Darn, that line would've been better on Pirates."

He glows at the statement. "You're practically on my level with that line."

Before she can argue ' _absolutely not'_ — the lights of the room dim and a deep gravel voice begins the story of the manor.

The walls "elongate" and the classic framed paintings of sweet maidens and knights change from innocent to sinister. Marinette recognizes it so well its more of a nostalgic joy than a marvel.

"How are they doing that?"

She glances up to Adrien's wide eyes and parted lips. A vision of awe so similar to the children in the room she just stares for a moment. Then he's looking directly at her and she realizes he isn't joking. "What do you mean?"

"The room is  _longer_?"

A giggle bubbles up to her chest and she clenches her jaw to suppress it, lest it seems she's making fun of him. "It's an elevator. They're using the illusion of the striped walls which makes us believe the walls are moving instead of us."

His mouth moves into different shapes of 'o's and 'aw's that it endears her to explain every little marvel afterwards. Some illusions and tricks he catches on his own— the turning statue heads that follow you wherever you go— and others are so simple he's just impressed by the execution.

"This is your first experience, then?" She's compelled to ask.

He touches the back of his neck and pouts as they walk. The buggy portion of the ride comes in sight— neither of them look back to rejoin their companions. "In a way. My father brought me when I was young, but he was always busy. If he didn't get on, neither did I. My stubbornness only allowed a few rides."

"Thats okay. I'm a daddy's girl, too."

He smiles. "Though I now have the excuse to have a beautiful woman escort me through the park."

Marinette shrugs off the flutter in her stomach. He's probably being cute again, and doesn't want her company through the entire park. The image of a short make out session through the dark halls of the ride sends a delightful shiver. Not a bad idea, but there's a dread in the back of her mind as well.

They are gestured by a manor employee to step aboard the buggy, a dark male in a fitted suit, who smiles winningly in her direction, pearly whites shining in the darkened room. Marinette smiles back and pretends to appraise him a bit. His brown eyes sparkle back.

When Marinette turns back to Adrien his lips are thinned and eyes stony. Marinette blinks a few times, a dizzy wave throwing her balance, when he avoids her eyes a second later to looks back at their friends.

Alya is hanging on the arm of Nino and laughing in his ear. She catches Marinette's eyes and waves her forward with a silent thumbs up. Marinette bites her bottom lip and looks back at Adrien. He's smiling back at his friend, like he didn't look like the raining fury of Zeus a moment ago. There are only two possibilities to his reaction, but Marinette hasn't known him long enough to decide which.

He gestures to the buggy. "After you, my lady?"

Her mouth upturns and she shrugs. "If you insist."

Only the first thirty seconds of the ride is sat in silence, the warmth between them an awkward gap of fiery lava they refuse to breech.

Until Adrien's dramatic leap in his seat.

Marinette stares wide eyed, bewildered and stock still. At first she thought he jumped to pounce her, but its clear from his red face and fluffed up hair that he was, well,  _spooked_. On Phantom Manor. A family friendly level of horror.

He looks like a kitten with his whiskers on edge, so much so she can't stop the imagery comparison and the inevitable laughter. She laughs so hard her cheeks hurt and she has to look away to calm herself.

He slowly chuckles with her until he's also clutching his sides. "I don't know if I should be happy or upset."

"N-no!" She manages, breathless. " I didn't think it was possible to get scared on this ride. It was a treat, really." She grabs his shoulder and squeezes. He relaxes and his eyes are soft which in turn sends a tingling sensation to the pit of her stomach. She reluctantly lets go and looks at more of the ride.

Adrien points at a display of a self playing piano. "I use to do that when I was younger."

"You owned a haunted piano?" Marinette asks.

"I wish. My father wanted me to practice two hours a day, every day. When I wanted to leave the house, which was often, I would play the piece on my iPod and jump out a window for a few hours. "

Marinette imagines a smaller version of Adrien, large green eyes and rebellious. "Where did you go?"

Adrien's smile goes sideways and wistful. "Oh, you know, saving puppies, putting out fires, and helping damsels, of course."

Marinette hums, "Sounds like you bummed out at the local comic store,"

The low light of the buggy makes it difficult to see, but Marinette swears his face goes red and she has to tuck her head to prevent laughing outright. He argues that it was a very innocent activity for a rebellious teenager, but she teases him relentlessly anyway and its so easy, so comfortable that she's surprised that she's almost leaning in his space.

Adrien nudges her shoulder and says, "You're not making this easy, you know."

"What would that be?" She nudges back.

"Paying attention to the ride for one," which she turns to realize they're more than halfway through the attraction. "Though you've had my attention since you laughed at the gates. You have a very beautiful smile."

The fluttering in her chest returns ten fold, along with warmth building to her face. "I-well—thank you?"

His smile is a near inch from her face which causes her lids to droop and her heart to pound near her ears. "And I'm trying my damnedest from wanting to kiss you." Which Marinette's mind is screaming, 'why the hell don't you then?.' But she also doesn't want him to, and she's wondering—well really truly hoping…

"You can't," she barely breathes out. His eyes shutter but she presses on. "Because if you do, I might not want you to stop. I did warn you, I could pull you to the depths."

The music around the buggy is dying down, less chorus and more voice lines, which means they're reaching the end of the ride. She nibbles her lip and his eyes narrow in on the motion. His eyes are blown wide and she swears he's going to dive on her face. But he hasn't yet, he's respecting her space, an unspoken hope blossoming between them.

Then the boogie is turning to the bright yellow fluorescents and the bar is opening for them to hop off. The employee practically glares them down to move when they're sitting there like idiotic statues stuck in their moment.

They're shuffling around each other and Marinette looks back with a red neck to see Alya and Nino looking way more refreshing and perhaps a bit ruffled. Marinette would be lying if she wasn't jealous.

She looks at Adrien again. Such a cute guy—beautiful eyes, bright hair, and a fit body. But beyond that she realizes she likes him as a person. He's fun and charming. She would be incredibly angry if she flounced this opportunity.

She steps up to him and he catches her eye with that same focus and intensity since the first moment they talked. She doesn't even hesitate to grab the back of his neck and kiss him smack on the lips.

Its quick, barely a teaser, but wow was she addicted. Her tongue had swiped the bottom of his lip and it tasted of cream and fruit. She had to fight every molecule in her body from dragging him away to make out silly and find out what the inside of his mouth could taste like.

He's standing incredibly still, eyes blown wide and mouth parted so his breath hits the top of her nose. He looked just as hungry as she feels and she smiles. His responding grin makes her stomach flip.

"Marinette," The sound of her name almost short circuits her brain, "I think you have just possessed me."

She is so giddy she allows herself to giggle at the horrible, yet absolutely perfect, pick-up line.

"If you agree to add my phone number then take me to Space Mountain, I bet I can make you see stars."


End file.
